The Secret Part III
by handymans muse
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff are going back to Transsexual. We all know who the real prince is - but how did it get to that point in the first place? What do they have to expect back home? What is Magenta hiding from her brother? Find out about the secret! R&R, please! I still wanna know what you re thinking about!
1. Chapter 1

_Finally I`m back! Sorry for keeping you waiting! _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous Mr. Richard O`Brien. Only the happenings belong to my own weird fantasy (and I have to say, that I enjoyed and still enjoy writing it far too much *g*)  
_

_**Summary**: With the (unintentionally) help of an earthen scientist and his nephew, Magenta and Riff Raff had found out who the real prince of their beloved home-planet Transsexual is. To make it public to their own species, they had agreed to a pact with an alliance that had been originated by some Transylvanians. Therefore, the siblings tried to capture Frank. Regrettably, Frank, Columbia and Rocky died in the process.  
Now the siblings are going back to Transsexual - supported on the 'Alliance of Transition'. Unfortunately, they both don`t know what or _who _they`ll have to face back home.  
Still, there`s something Magenta hides from her brother... _

_So this is the 3rd part of my story 'The Secret'. I hope you`ll enjoy it as much as I did whilst writing it :)  
R&R please! _

_

* * *

_

**The Secret – Part III  
**_by handyman`s muse _

**First Steps **

The ride was quiet and relaxed.

After Riff Raff had informed the Alliance about the successful realization of the plan, they had lift-off.  
Piloting a space-ship was as easy as falling off a log. One would never unlearn it, no matter when the last ride had been.  
So Magenta had typed in the coordinates the Alliance had dictated.  
Now the castle was peacefully gliding through the dark and lonesome outer space without any further help.

Magenta turned down the bright light of the pilot cabin so there was only a warm red light left.  
She got up and threw a last glance at the instruments. Everything was working so far.  
Then she sighed and turned to leave.

* * *

Riff Raff sat at the pool, his legs dangling down – barely touching the water surface.

He took a draw at his nearly gone spliff and kept on staring at the two bodies that were still floating quietly inside the pool.  
Since Magenta had left him for the lift-off, he had not been able to move. He knew that he had to do something with those _bodies of evidence. _Of course, they still had some time before their arrival, but greeting the queen with her beloved son floating face-down inside the pool surely wouldn`t be very healthy at all. Hopefully, the Alliance had been successful as well, so he didn`t have to face the queen.  
Still, Riff Raff couldn`t feel neither his legs nor the rest of his body. Only his eyes seemed to burn.  
The thin man with the blond pony tail was completely apathetic, so he didn`t hear his sister entering.

Magenta slowly approached her brother and knelt down behind him. Then she gently started to massage his neck.  
He didn`t react.  
"We have to get them out of the pool," Magenta whispered softly into his ear.  
Still, no reaction.  
"Riff Raff?" Magenta stopped massaging and frowned.  
She sat beside him and took the spliff out of her brother`s hand. She took a draw and then threw the spliff away.  
"Brother?" she asked once more and carefully stroked his cheek.  
Riff Raff kept on staring without any movement and Magenta knew at an instant what was wrong.

She sighed and got up.  
This will have to wait a little longer. Now it was time to prepare their arrival.  
So the red-headed took a long wooden bar with a hook on top and started to fish out the bodies. It was a little difficult for the slender woman, but finally she managed it with some effort.  
Then Magenta dragged the bodies up to the stage and knelt down beside her former master.  
"Oh Frank," she sighed aloud and brushed away a strain of wet dark hair.  
Magenta knew that it would be a dangerous and complicated way she and her brother had to go, but since when had her life been easy? They would just have to trust the Alliance – at least to a certain extent.  
Moving Columbia`s body was a little easier.  
'Poor little thing,' Magenta thought as she placed her friend`s body next to Frank.  
Columbia was looking so peacefully and innocent, although Magenta knew that the groupie had been everything but innocent.  
Magenta cleaned up Columbia`s smudged make-up and kissed her little earthen friend on the forehead.  
"Stay patient, my dear," she whispered and covered the three bodies with a dirty grey blanket before she went back to her apathetic brother.

* * *

It was a picture of misery.

Riff Raff still sat staring at the pool – slouching his shoulders.  
Physically he was still present, but his mind seemed to be captured somewhere up in the mental stratosphere.  
The laser was lying beside him.

Magenta approached her brother and sat down next to him.  
She took the laser into her hands and watched it intensely.  
"You did quite a good job," she said and smiled at Riff Raff.  
As expected he didn`t react.  
Magenta sighed and put the laser away. Then she took his hand into her own.  
"You did right," she said more emphatically.  
Riff Raff kept on staring at the now still water.  
Magenta shook her head slightly, but then took her brother`s chin and forced him to look at her. His beautiful cerulean eyes seemed to be far away. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, but she knew that it would be wiser to keep her mouth shut – at least for now. There had to be another way to relieve him from his pain and suffering.

Without a further word Magenta kissed Riff Raff.

His mouth opened without any defence.  
It was a short but loving kiss and Magenta felt her brother`s mind returning. His eyes began to fill with life again and after a while he cleared his throat slightly.

"Magenta," his rasping voice sounded like music in Magenta`s ears.  
She smiled.  
"Finally, you`re back," she said with relief and kissed his hand she was still holding.  
"I think I killed Frank," his voice was filled with sorrow and Magenta looked down at their still entangled hands. She felt guilty.  
"I know," she said instead and forced herself to look into her brother`s eyes. "You saved our life. Brother, you saved our future."  
Riff Raff watched her intensely as if searching for something.  
"Magenta, I killed our prince," he said emphatically, stressing every single word as if to hammer it into his sister`s head.  
"You _had_ to shoot him," Magenta answered.  
"I killed the prince of Transsexual!" Riff Raff now nearly screamed.  
"You only did what the Alliance told you," Magenta tried to sound as calm as possible. "It was an order. By the way, I hope you didn`t forget that Frank isn`t the prince. "  
"But-,"  
"No buts," she cut in and stroked his cheek. "You just did what they told you and it was right. I`m proud of you."  
Riff Raff opened his mouth for a reply, but Magenta hushed him by putting a finger on his lips. She smiled again and this time, Riff Raff hesitantly smiled back. It wasn`t a relaxed smile at all, but she felt that he was on his best way of overcoming his crisis.  
"It was a long and exiting day," Magenta finally said. "Let`s go to bed."  
Riff Raff shook his head and smiled.  
"Going to bed when being tired," he shook his head once more. "That`s an unfamiliar experiment."  
Magenta laughed out loud.  
"Which bedroom do we use?" Riff Raff got up and offered help to his sister.  
"I think we need a room that is generously cut," she answered and cocked an eyebrow. "How does Frank`s bedroom sound?"

Riff Raff guided her out of the ballroom.  
"Your wish is my command."


	2. Welcome Back!

_Truth to be told, I didn`t want to upload the next chapter that fast, but there is someone I didn`t want to keep waiting any longer. _  
_**opheliafrump**: Thanks for your lovely review! Actually, I`m trying to upload a new chapter once a week, but tonight I`ll make an exception :) This chapter is for you. _  
_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Welcome back! **

A few transdays later the castle landed nearly unnoticed amidst a couple of trees standing near the royal beach.

The rest of the ride had been quite relaxed after Magenta had convinced her brother that he hadn`t done anything wrong. He had just obeyed. Anything else was none of the siblings` business. Anything else was just of the Alliance`s concern.

* * *

Once again Magenta turned out the bright light of the pilot cabin.  
Then she looked at her brother and they both left their pilot seats.

"What do we have to face?" Magenta fiddled at her right stocking as the siblings were standing at the front door.  
"I really don`t know," Riff Raff answered and sighed. As much as he liked to be home again, he feared that everything would turn out to be different as expected. Hopefully, the Alliance had done a proper work.  
He gave Magenta a nod and opened the castle`s door.

Outside it was dark and cold. One of the three moons was peering warily through the dark clouds – the other two moons seemed to play hide-and-seek behind heavy clouds.

Riff Raff threw a glance at his sister and stepped outside.  
Nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Magenta joined her brother and looked around.  
Nothing.  
Nothing, except loud and undefined noises that were seemingly coming from everywhere around.  
The noise from the right side came nearer and suddenly a bunch of ragged kids hurriedly passed by followed by some tired and angry looking royal guards.  
As the horrific episode was over, Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other in confusion.  
_What was going on here? _

"You are back," a sore voice stated and the siblings blinked to get a better look.  
After years of earthen sunlight it was not that easy to see in the dark. Apparently, Magenta and Riff Raff had lost the skill of night vision. It`s not that their home-planet was covered with darkness constantly. No, not at all. During the daytime, the biggest moon illuminated itself from inside by a chemical reaction. As a result there was indeed something one may call 'daylight'. Its intensity could be described similar to the earthen 'polar night'.  
Still, the intensity of the earthen sun had destroyed an important ability, so the siblings had some difficulties to identify the speaker.

"Where is my son?"  
At these words Riff Raff nearly lost his consciousness.  
"Hail thee queen of Transsexual!" Magenta put forth and poked Riff Raff into the side.  
Reluctantly he bowed and stepped forward.  
"My beloved queen, I`m proud to face you," he bowed once again because he didn`t know what else to do. He had expected something different. He had expected some sign of the Alliance. He had expected THE Alliance!  
Now he had to face the queen.  
"Whatever. Where`s my son?" the queen repeated and it was absolutely clear that she was waiting for a quick and satisfying answer.  
Untypically, Riff Raff didn`t know what to say but Magenta stepped forward and bowed slightly.  
"As regards to your son, your highness, he is sleeping by now, because of the stressing trip home."  
As she saw the queen cocking her brows she added: "He didn`t want to be disturbed."  
"I want to talk to you," the queen ordered and turned around without a further look – a horde of guards following closely.

* * *

Riff Raff and Magenta were walking through the queen`s palace – guided by some dangerously looking guards.

"What shall we say?" Riff Raff whispered. He was completely unprepared and it angered him. On their ride to Transsexual he had always been aware that it was still possible that the queen would still be in power, but unusual for the thoughtful man he had pushed the thought aside without thinking any further.  
"Let me do it," Magenta quietly replied and stared ahead. Her mind was working at full stretch, but she knew that her brother would not be capable to withstand the queen`s interrogation. Their near future only depended on her.

Their walk leaded them through a tangle of floors, each of them decorated with monumental paintings of either the queen or Frank or the queen together with her beloved Frank.  
In a way, every painting they were passing by radiated some kind of sinister and threatening effects.

Finally, they stopped at an outsized door where two guards were standing at each side. A black dressed servant motioned them to wait before he rushed inside, closing the doors behind him.  
After a moment that seemed to be like ages, the servant came back and motioned them to go inside.  
The whole procedure was held in complete silence, so the siblings had the sudden urge to breath as quiet as possible to not attract anyone`s attention.  
Needlessly to say, that everyone`s eyes were resting at them as they entered the huge throne-room – breathing or not.

Magenta looked around as did her brother.  
The throne-room hadn`t changed over the last years. The room was still that incredibly huge that one couldn`t make out the ceiling. Only a headlight in the centre of the ceiling allowed the three moons to become witness of the things to come. The rest of the room was dark and sinister although it was lightened with thousands of candles.  
The servant closed the door behind Riff Raff and Magenta and they both moved slowly towards the throne.  
The throne was standing high above – a huge stony stairway leading up to it, decorated with a thick dark red carpet.

"What are the results of your mission?" the queen`s voice broke through the silence.  
Riff Raff and Magenta winced.  
The queen`s voice had always been everything but pleasant, but tonight it sounded quite different. It was not only the well-known snarling and masterful voice – this voice unambiguously indicated that the queen had become very, _very_ old.  
Riff Raff threw a glance at his sister but kept quiet.  
"As regards the results-," Magenta started but the queen cut her off.  
"As far as I am informed, you didn`t have the privilege to be involved into the prince`s scientific research," the queen barked and Magenta became quiet at an instant.  
"I don`t know what entitled you to open your mouth, maid," the queen went on and Magenta had to brace herself to not lose composure.  
Riff Raff also clenched his fists, but he also knew his place.  
It had always been like this: keeping quiet, obeying, accepting punishments, following orders, watching beloved persons being punished and over and over again: keeping quiet.  
He sighed but then dared to look up to the throne where the queen was sitting on like a fat hen. It`s not that the queen was heavy build – no, she was indeed a slender woman, but the dress she was wearing was as exaggerated as everything concerning the royal family.  
"The honourable prince Frank had indeed been quiet successful, your highness," Riff Raff answered and bowed slightly.  
The queen remained still and Riff Raff cleared his throat.  
"'Our prince had done something that no one had ever dared to dream of," he went on.  
The queen leaned forward.  
"Then what is it, servant?" she asked and gave him a piercing look.  
Riff Raff hesitated and looked down, but then glanced at his sister. Magenta nodded slightly.

"The prince created... life..."


	3. The Prince and his Whipping Boy

_**(at) opheliafrump: **Oh thanks for your review, darling! I hope that a lot of other readers will follow your call! (If you don`t know what we mean: just **review**, please!) Sometimes an author needs some feedback... _

_...and now read, enjoy and **please **review! _

_

* * *

_

**The Prince and his Whipping Boy **

A sinister and tense silence filled the huge throne-room.

Riff Raff had the sudden feeling of being buried alive. He was not able to make out the queen`s face, but he felt her killing glance resting at him.  
"He created _life_?" the queen repeated, stretching every single word as if to make everyone in the throne-room feel it`s bitterness.  
"It confirms the truth, your highness," Riff Raff replied, still looking up to the throne.

Silence again.

Then the queen bent forward so now her wrinkled face was illuminated by thousand of candles.  
"You know that we are suffering from overpopulation," she snarled slowly and Riff Raff blinked.  
He didn`t dare to say a word – it was like he was petrified with fear.  
"You know about that, don`t you?" the queen suddenly snapped. "Answer me!"  
"Yes, your highness," Riff Raff reluctantly said. He didn`t want to be again blamed for the things the spoilt prince had to be responsible for, but he knew that he would be the one to be in charge, no matter if the prince was alive or not. He was the prince`s body servant. What a couple! The prince and his whipping boy...  
"So, you knew about it," the queen repeated, narrowing her eyes. "You knew about it, but you didn`t do anything to help our nation! The only thing you thought about was to become famous! Tell me how, by the Holy Moons, should my Frank be able to rule a planet that is threatened with overpopulation? Tell me how your scientific research would help our planet? What were you thinking, servant?"  
The queen was talking herself into a rage, but Riff Raff was used to this behaviour.  
"I want to explain if you don`t mind, your highness," he started and the queen nodded slightly.

Riff Raff glanced at his sister, then cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
"First we tried to conquer the earthlings, but had some difficulties," Riff Raff started to explain. "The earthlings are a very... _peculiar_ species and somewhat... _difficult_ to handle. Still, we had the feeling that it would be worth not to abandon all hope. That`s why we decided to use them to create our own... earthling."

Silence.

The queen lifted her brows.  
"Your _own _earthling?" she repeated slowly and Riff Raff ducked his head.  
"We... we thought it to be a good theme for the prince`s scientific graduation and that one day we would be able to... _replace_ the original earthlings without their knowledge," he managed to say. "Due to their inferior genetic constitution the earthlings are dying very fast. They are of no use," he added hesitantly, but contrary to his momentarily condition still dared to look up to the queen.

The queen stared at him as if he had gone insane.  
There seemed to be a sudden fall in temperature. Everyone in the throne-room had the sudden urge to hide somewhere as far away as possible. Gusts of wind were wailing threateningly through the cracks of the old palace`s masonry. Apart from that, the whole planet seemed to eavesdrop on the interrogation in complete silence.  
"In parallel, we were working on the '_Medusa'_ to... _persuade_ as much human creatures as possible," Riff Raff went on as if nothing had happened.  
The whole planet now seemed to hold its breath. Even the gusts of wind stopped wailing.  
"So, you want me to believe that you were still following the mission`s objectives?" the queen`s voice now sounded quite irritated.  
"Indeed, your highness," Riff Raff lied without hesitation. Truth to be told, in personally he had never had the intention to conquer this ridicules planet – let alone living there. Yet, Frank always wanted to be the ruler of the earthlings. He always wanted to rule everyone and everything. That`s why he had forced Riff Raff to beef up the '_Medusa'_.  
Riff Raff`s thoughts were wandering back.

'"_Make it more powerful!" the prince stomped his feet and kicked a tool that was lying beside Riff Raff.  
The servant was kneeling in front of the Medusa, trying to fulfil his master`s every wish.  
"It`s a little complicated," he explained and tightened a screw. "It could be dangerous."  
"I don`t give a damn if it is dangerous or not," Frank shouted. "I just gave you an order and I would appreciate you to just follow."  
"But we don`t know what will happen if..." Riff Raff started but was cut off.  
"I just gave you an order," the prince`s voice now sounded threateningly quiet. He looked down at his servant, his eyes sparkling with danger.  
"As you wish, master," Riff Raff lowered his eyes and took a pair of pliers.  
If the Medusa would be useful enough to capture just a few earthlings at the same time, then Frank probably would be satisfied...' _

"Then why, by the Holy Moons, were you creating new life?" the queen`s confused voice broke in and it was clear that her own confusion angered her.  
Riff Raff knew that he would have to distract her from the obvious contradictions. Otherwise the interrogation would become pretty awful.  
"May I explain, your highness," Riff Raff answered but continued his speech without waiting for a response. "Creating life is still an unsolved mystery in our galaxy. It has always been the most interesting riddle for every scientist. A scientist that would be able to create life would also be able to...," Riff Raff paused there for the dramatic effect. Yet, he was quite successful.  
It seemed that everyone in the throne-room, every candle and even the walls were bending forward to have a better look.  
"It says that he would also be able to... rule everything."

The last sentence clung to the air like a chewing gum would cling to long and beautiful hair.

The queen leaned back so her face was again covered with darkness.  
Magenta threw a glance at her brother. She felt absolutely proud of him. Just a few minutes ago he had been a stammering picture of misery, but now Magenta could sense that her brother had regained his composer.

"We will talk about the details later," the queen suddenly pronounced without any emotion. "Now I want to talk to my son."  
Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances.  
Then Magenta looked up to the queen and bowed slightly.  
"Prince Frank is still asleep by now," she said. "We have order to not wake him, your highness."  
"Well then...," the queen said and Magenta felt that she was thinking about her last comment.  
A few seconds later the queen bent forward.  
"If my son doesn`t want to be disturbed, then you have to obey," the old queen stated in an arrogant manner.  
Then she rose and marched gracefully down the stairs. She stopped right in front of the siblings.  
"Go and prepare everything for my son`s awakening."  
Without any further look, the queen left the throne-room – followed by a whole battery of guards.

* * *

Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other and smiled.  
Well done!  
Then they both turned and walked out of the huge dark room.

Outside the castle, the siblings were greeted by a stinging cold.  
They looked at each other with a satanic smile and lifted their arms simultaneously. Their arms touched – going up and down. The sign was necessary for them both to regain power.

Then, without a further word, they headed towards the old castle.


	4. The Ruins of the Temple

_**opheliafrump**: Oh, you can bet your boots that Riff Raff is indeed a good liar :)  
Thanks again for your review!  
Actually, Riff Raff was just bending the Queen`s ear, so she won`t be able to asked a hundred annoying questions. The most important thing was that the Queen`s son could become the most successful scientist who could rule everything. The Queen`s thirst for power and thirst after fame were too powerful, so Riff Raff could easily take the wind out of her sails.  
Oh, and no: the siblings had moved the bodies into another room. (thanks for the hint - I still have to explain it in a later chapter). _

_**To all my readers**: for now, read and enjoy!  
Maybe you`ll find the time to give a short review next time? I would be pleased! :) _

_

* * *

_

**The Ruins of the Temple **

„Mister, do you have a TD*****?"

Riff Raff and Magenta stopped.  
A little boy was standing right in front of them, holding out his dirty hand to the couple. He wore worn-out stockings; his dirty-blond hair was straggly and stringy, and obviously he hadn`t eaten for ages. The skinny boy was definitely undernourished.  
Magenta fiddled with her pocket and took out a coin.  
The same second, the child grabbed it and sped away into the darkness of the ruins of an abandoned temple that was lining the street.  
The siblings gazed after him, then looked at each other and lifted their brows in wonderment. Then Riff Raff shrugged it off and moved on.

Exactly two steps later he stopped again. He slowly turned around and faced his sister.  
Now, they both were surrounded by a bunch of ragged kids.  
The situation was weird and in a way somewhat eerie, because none of the kids said a word. They just stared with huge reddened eyes.  
"Mister, do you have a TD?" a tall young man suddenly asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
It sounded more like a threat than a question.  
Riff Raff turned around and eyed the enquirer suspiciously.  
"I think that one TD wouldn`t be very helpful to all of you," he snarled.  
"You got the point, mister," the kid agreed and made a sudden move.  
A moment later, Riff Raff felt the cold of a sharp blade cutting slightly into his neck. Riff Raff had no idea what had happened, but somehow the young thief had managed it to grab him. Now, Riff Raff could feel the warm breath of the young man from behind. His right arm was twisted at his back so he couldn`t move.  
"Now, mister, do you have a TD?" the kid asked again, tightening his grip.  
"We don`t have that much TD`s at all," Riff Raff coughed.  
"That`s the truth," Magenta joined in. "We`re just servants."  
"_Just_ servants?" the kid laughed out. "Miss, you`ve gotta be kidding me," the boy tightened his grip once again and Riff Raff feared for the health of his bones.  
"I`m not kidding you, I promise," Magenta said quickly and somewhat confused.  
The boy laughed out loud, but then looked at her as if searching for something. Then he thought for a moment, blinked and shook his head. "You really don`t seem to know what`s going on here."  
Magenta looked down thoughtfully and shook her head slowly. "Obviously not," she said in a low voice as if talking to herself.  
"Then where are you from?" the young man asked, still keeping hold of Riff Raff.  
"We are from Transsexual, but we haven`t been here for quite some time," Riff Raff managed to say. The blade was still pressed against his skin.  
"Must have been a long time," the boy said and Magenta snorted bitterly.  
"Indeed," she responded in a dark voice, her eyes sparkling sinisterly.  
There was a short silence.  
"Where have you b..." the young thief`s voice was cut off.

"Stop! Hands up or I`ll shoot!"  
A scary voice sounded from behind not far away.  
Riff Raff felt the grip loosen.  
The bunch of kids quickly began to disappear into the darkness.  
Magenta on the other side, felt someone grabbing her arm.  
"Come on!" the young man shouted and dragged her along. "Otherwise they`ll kill you!"  
Without thinking any further, Magenta grabbed Riff Raff`s arm and they both started to run.  
They stumbled into the darkness, always trying to follow the young man. It was not easy to keep up with the agile kids, running blindly through a mesh of tunnels of the old ruins of the abandoned temple.

*****_TD: short for 'Trans-Dollar' (As much as I would like to be patriotic – but for me 'Trans-Euro' just sounded somewhat stupid...) _

_

* * *

_  
"Why did you bring them along?"

A rather irritated voice was floating into Riff Raff`s ears.  
He and his sister were sitting on the floor, blindfolded with their hands cuffed behind their backs.  
Riff Raff tried to remember the last hour, but was quite unsuccessful. It had just been confusing and way too fast for him to even recognise any detail.  
After they had reached another tunnel that was absolutely similar to all the other tunnels, they were forced into sitting down. Shortly after, they were no longer able to move or see.

Now, the siblings were listening carefully at the invisible voices that were arguing about their fate. "Bring him here!" a strong voice ordered and suddenly Riff Raff was pulled up and dragged along.  
He stumbled and nearly lost his balance, but a hand as strong as the voice caught him quickly.  
Vigorously, he was forced down at a chair.  
Riff Raff felt his heart beating faster. There was nothing he could make out except for the sound of footsteps that were slowly circling the chair.  
"What`s your name, stranger?" the strong voice suddenly asked and Riff Raff winced slightly.  
"Does that matter?" he answered back and waited tensed up.  
Although his heart was still beating like a machine gun fire, his natural defiant attitude was still present. In a way, Riff Raff loathed this attribute, but didn`t feel the urge to suppress it. It just belonged to him.  
"Ha ha," the voice laughed out mildly amused and went on circling his captive. Then, he stopped and bent forward.  
"In my eyes, you are in a very unfavourable position," the voice whispered dangerously. "If I were you, I wouldn`t push my luck, mister."  
"Luckily for the both of us, you are not me, mister," Riff Raff replied impassively. "Unfortunately I am not able to see you, but I would at least be glad to know whom am I speaking with before answering."  
The voice started to circle him again, but didn`t say anything.  
After a few moments it stopped all of a sudden.  
"Alright, remove the blindfold," the voice demanded to someone unknown.

Riff Raff felt the blindfold loosen and being removed.  
He squinted, but then slowly opened his eyes.

He was sitting inside some kind of a cave – torch lit. A bunch of ragged kids were sitting around, watching him with interest.  
Riff Raff queried whether the strong voice belonged to one of the kids. He turned his head to the left.  
A young man came into view. He was not that heavy built, but seemed to be somewhat muscular. The cape he was wearing looked old and shabby – barely covering his tattered stockings. He had a strikingly and strong but also spent looking face.  
The man smiled.  
Riff Raff cleared his throat.  
"I don`t know who you are, mister, but I would be grateful if you could also remove my sister`s blindfold," he said, watching the stranger intensely.  
The man stared at him but then gave a wink to someone Riff Raff couldn`t see. Then the man slowly moved in front of the chair.  
"You still owe me your name, mister," the man said, still smiling.  
"My name`s Riff Raff and I`d appreciated it if you would tell me what`s going on here," Riff Raff jerked slightly at his chains.

The smile faded at an instant.  
Suddenly, the man`s appearance changed. His eyes widened and his fortitude seemed to vanish into thin air as he agitatedly ordered someone behind Riff Raff to remove the chains quickly.  
"I`m dreadfully sorry, sir," he stammered and kneaded his hands. He bowed slightly.

Riff Raff had never dared to dream that a name like his own could cause that much agitation.  
Everyone around him suddenly seemed to be occupied. Even the kids hurried around, glancing at him with awe from time to time.  
A second chair was moved into position beside his own chair, followed by a confused Magenta who thankfully took a seat beside her brother.  
The young interrogator stood still in front of them – an apologising smile at his face.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet.

Riff Raff could hear footsteps from behind, but didn`t turn around. Everyone`s eyes were staring at a spot behind his shoulders.

"Nice to see you again."


	5. Meeting the Alliance

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous Mr. O`Brien. Lucky him... _

_Well, **Azzi **and **opheliafrump**: your reviews made me going on with the story! Truly spoken, I didn`t really have the time to upload it, but I just can`t let you down ;) So here`s the next chapter!  
**opheliafrump: **please, don`t be peeved at me! I still have to read your newest chapter and I think I can manage it the next days. So you can be assured of my review :) Oh and thank you for suggesting the story to Azzi :)  
_

_**to all my other readers: **Please, review! How else will I know what you like or dislike? How do I know what I`m doing wrong or right if you`re not reviewing? So be gentle... ;) _

_For now the story goes on. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Meeting the Alliance **

Riff Raff rose abruptly and turned around.

Sir Collins smiled slightly and motioned Riff Raff to take a seat. Then he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the siblings.  
"I`m glad to see you again," he took a seat too and looked at Magenta. "I assume that you are curious about the things going on here."  
The black Transylvanian made a gesture and looked around.  
"Indeed, sir," Riff Raff agreed.  
Magenta on her part remained emotionless. She wasn`t really sure what to think about the situation. Actually, she didn`t even know what to think about Sir Collins. Magenta decided to first wait and see.

"As you can probably see, we are still affected by overpopulation," Sir Collins made a gesture to all the ragged kids that were sitting around by the torchlight, still watching the strangers with interest.  
"But these are only kids," Magenta blurted out contrary to her actual intention. "Where are the adults?"  
Sir Collins nodded slightly dejected.  
"They are outcasts," he explained. "Their parents abandoned them to their fate although it is still a crime. We decided to provide something like _home _for them."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Most of the kids looked down in shame, but Magenta caught a glimpse of a little boy – barely 4 years old. The little child didn`t seem to understand what the adults were talking about. His big brown eyes were innocently focused on Magenta. Still, Magenta could also recognise a glimpse of something else. In that little boy`s eyes she could see something like adulthood and knowledge – knowledge, that no child should ever experience.  
She looked away.  
"I can`t blame them," Sir Collins continued. "It`s very hard these times. No one really knows how to make ends meet. We have atrocious conditions. The crime rate has gone up 150 %. Stealing, robbery and bodily harm are daily routine. The royal guards are not able to stop it, so they`re only opportunity is to use violence."

Silence again.

"You said that the Alliance tries to overthrow the Queen," Riff Raff broke in that uncomfortable silence and dared to look straight into Sir Collins` eyes. "May I ask, how`s the state of affairs, sir?"  
"Well," Sir Collins cleared his throat. "That`s the most important thing to discuss."  
Magenta shot a glance at her brother, but Riff Raff kept on watching the black Transylvanian.  
"The Alliance is ready for the takeover," Sir Collins went on. "Yet, there`s still something the Alliance is waiting for."  
Now it was Riff Raff who shot a glance at his sister.  
"The Alliance requires convincing evidence of the prince`s death."

Sir Collins`s words clung to the moist air of the cave.

Neither Riff Raff nor Magenta dared to look at somebody. They both decided to stare into the dust, watching the shadow-plays that were caused by the torchlight.  
"What`s wrong?" Sir Collins asked and Riff Raff lifted his head.  
"Um, nothing," he replied. "We... um, actually we`ve met the queen a few hours ago."  
Sir Collins lifted his brows.  
"She wants to meet her son – as soon as he`s woken up," Riff Raff shrugged his shoulders. "For now, the corpses are still kept in a safe place, but we don`t know how to deal with the queen."  
Sir Collins smiled slightly.  
"Well, don`t worry," the black Transylvanian said. "Telling the queen that her beloved son is still asleep was a real good idea, but I`m afraid you have to tell her the truth."  
Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances.  
"I beg your pardon?" Riff Raff looked at Sir Collins and blinked in utter confusion.  
"Trust me, that`s the only way," Sir Collins still smiled.  
Then all of a sudden, he rose.  
"You have to tell her the truth, because we need something to distract the queen and her royal household for quite some time," the well-born Transylvanian stood right in front of the siblings, watching Riff Raff intensely.

Riff Raff stared at him in utter incomprehension.  
"You want us to arrange a diversionary manoeuvre?" he asked cautiously.  
Sir Collins just nodded.  
"I`m absolutely positive that the queen is going to kill us," Riff Raff stated without any respect. He just couldn`t believe what the Alliance wanted him to do. It had been more than enough to kill the prince of their home-planet, but now he and his sister should risk their life for an association they both barely knew.  
Sir Collins sighed audibly.  
"We`ll always stick around," he tried to persuade the siblings. "We won`t let the queen kill you, believe me!"

Riff Raff looked at his sister.  
Her face was looking just beautiful in the torchlight. Still, he could see that she was exhausted and tired.  
"I don`t think that..," he started but was cut off.  
"We will manage it," Magenta`s voice suddenly broke in. She gave him a short but warm smile.  
"I know that there`s no assurance, but we trust the Alliance," she continued.  
Sir Collins just gave a nod.  
"We`ll start tomorrow at noon," he concluded and turned to leave.

The siblings just stared absent-minded at his back.

After a few seconds, Riff Raff faced his sister.  
"It will be dangerous," he simply said.  
Magenta stared at the kids that started to hurry around.  
"I know," she answered quietly, still watching the kids.  
A smile flashed across Riff Raff`s face and he took his sister`s hands into his own.

The siblings both knew that there was a great chance to lose their lives in the near future, but now they didn`t care. At least they would die together. In addition it was for a good cause. They`d come so far, they couldn`t turn back now.

* * *

"Where`s my son?" the queen`s _lovely _voice sounded through the palace.

Magenta and Riff Raff hurried through the palace`s floors, guided by a very small but also fast servant.  
From time to time he motioned them to hurry up without saying a word.

"What shall we say?" Riff Raff whispered out of breath.  
He was way too tired to think rationally anymore, because he hadn`t been able to find some sleep the last night.  
"We only have to distract them for quite a while," Magenta replied breathlessly.  
She was not exactly sure how to handle the situation, but she just banked on their ability of improvement. The Alliance would be around, therefore she was sure.

Finally, they arrived.  
The silent servant opened the doors and Magenta and Riff Raff stepped carefully into the throne-room.

The broad situation was the same as yesterday: a huge dark room barely lightened by thousand of candles.  
'I wonder who`s lightning up the candles every day,' Riff Raff thought as he moved closer to the staircase.  
Magenta smiled slightly at this thought.

"Where`s my son?" the queen repeated impatiently and the siblings winced.  
"Your highness," Riff Raff bowed slightly and stepped forward.  
He still didn`t know what to say, but he wanted to distract the queen`s attention away from his beloved sister.  
"It may occur a little peculiar," Riff Raff started to explain, trying to watch every move around.  
Two guards were standing at the door, two other servants were standing at the staircase and Riff Raff assumed that two more servants or guards were standing next to the queen who was sitting high above in complete darkness.  
"Don`t stammer, just go on, servant," the queen demanded edgily.  
Riff Raff sighed and made a few more steps forward.  
"I am certain, that you won`t be happy about the news I have to announce, your highness," he continued.  
Now it was time for the last detail that would definitely be the final straw.  
The queen bent forward.  
"Your will never see the prince again...," Riff Raff stated without any emotion, "... _alive_. Your highness, your son is dead."

The following silence was worse than anything the siblings remembered. They both expected a sharp instrument cutting their skin any second, but nothing of the sort happened.


	6. Telling the Truth

_**To all my reviewers**: opheliafrump__, Jenny27261 and MadAsATapper: I was totally surprised by all your lovely reviews! That`s why I just had to update this story tonight. Thank you all for reviewing! You don`t know how happy I am... _

_I wish you all a happy new year and I hope that we will have a lot of interesting stories this year (__opheliafrump - I`m eager to see some more *g*)!  
So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! The story`s slowly but surely coming to an end. That`s sad for me too...  
Please read and review! _

_

* * *

_

**Telling the Truth**_  
_

The queen leaned back.

Riff Raff was not able to see her face, but he suggested that it just went pale.  
He looked around, trying to catch some sign of the Alliance, but nothing happened.  
The queen cleared her throat and Riff Raff winced.  
"You are telling me," the queen stretched every single word in a dangerous voice, "that my beloved Frankie... is... _dead_?"  
Riff Raff just stared upwards, trying to catch a look at the queen`s face. It was fruitless.  
"That confirms the truth, your highness," he replied still staring into complete darkness.

Silence again.

Riff Raff could feel Magenta staring at him full of fear and tension.  
"I want to see him," the queen declared all of a sudden and moved.  
The siblings could hear her dress rustling as the old woman marched gracefully down the carpeted stairs.

The queen passed them by without a further look and walked towards the door.  
Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged looks but then followed closely, guarded by two servants and two guards.

* * *

The castle stood there alone and in complete darkness.

Two other guards were patrolling the space-ship.

8.

'Eight guards to watch,' Riff Raff thought and Magenta felt her heart sinking.  
Still – no sign of the Alliance.

They reached the stairs and Riff Raff opened the door.  
Before their landing, he and Magenta had moved the corpses into a small unused room.  
"I`ll lead you to your son, your highness," Riff Raff said and preceded the queen and her guards to the room that contained the corpses.

He opened the door and stepped ahead.  
The room was dark so he lightened a torch.

Three figures were lying under a blanket.  
Riff Raff lifted the blanket.  
The queen gasped.  
"What happened to my son?" she whispered coldly and turned around. Her eyes beamed deadly flashes at the sibling. Riff Raff knew that was she on the brink of exploding but he couldn`t blame her for that. After all, she had just heard about the death of her beloved son.  
"May... may I explain, your highness," Riff Raff hesitantly said and looked to the ground.  
"I wish so, servant. Otherwise I wouldn`t have asked," the queen barked extremely annoyed.  
"Frank... your son... he... he had lost sight of the mission," Riff Raff explained. It was very difficult to choose the right words without running the risk of being killed right on the spot.  
The queen narrowed her eyes.  
"Explain yourself more clearly," she demanded.  
Riff Raff dared to look up to her and Magenta instinctively held her breath.  
"First everything went quite well," Riff Raff decided that only the truth could safe them. "We started interacting with the earthlings to get an idea of that species. Regrettably, your son became more interested in... using them for his own... _pleasure_."  
Riff Raff paused here to give the queen the opportunity for getting the meaning of his words.  
"What`s wrong with having some pleasure?" the queen snapped at him and Riff Raff shook his head mentally. He should have known that the old queen would react like that on the word 'pleasure'.  
"Please, don`t misunderstand me, your highness," Riff Raff said quickly. "Of course there`s nothing wrong with it."  
The queen nodded favourable. Riff Raff knew that she did not tolerate any backchat.  
_Very well then._  
"By the time, the prince forgot completely about his scientific researches," he went on. "The only thing he was thinking about was to seduce the earthlings and to rule their thinking and acting completely. Soon we were working on a possibility how to persuade as much earthlings as possible at the same time – but not for obeying us, but rather for satisfying the master`s desire. In parallel, the prince wanted me to create his own human... _plaything_."

There was a short silence.

"First you said, that you wanted create your own earthling because of the Earthling`s minor genetics, but now you are blaming my son!" the queen barked again.  
Riff Raff knew what he had said before. It had just been a white lie. Now, he only wanted to show the queen what had really happened. He just had to. If the Alliance wouldn`t have appealed to him for telling the queen about her son`s dead, then he`d probably spun the yarn on and on.  
"I would never permit myself to blame the honourable prince," he said carefully. "Still, I just wanted to explain why things happened this way."  
He motioned his head.  
The queen thought for a moment.  
"As yet I can`t see anything that would justify the deadly injuries of my beloved son," the queen stated bluntly.  
"You`re right, your highness," Riff Raff agreed. "I just wanted to clarify the circumstances."  
The piercing look of the queen made him kneading his fingers nervously. He sighed.  
"The prince did something awful," Riff Raff said suddenly, now almost whispering. He noticed the slightly confused look of the queen. He cleared his throat and looked down at his entwined hands.  
"Repeatedly, he... killed earthlings."

The meaning of the words wafted through the air.

The queen stared at the thin man, not letting her gaze drop.  
Riff Raff dared to look at her. Again, he could feel Magenta`s eyes resting at his back. He could feel that she was frightened, but he could also feel something else. Something like... well something like _relief_.  
Of course the queen just had to question her son`s sanity now. Murder was still one of the most serious offences according to the Transylvanian criminal law. There was no way that the queen would...

"Put them under arrest!" the queen ordered suddenly and four guards circled the couple.  
Within seconds, Magenta and Riff Raff were handcuffed. While Magenta let it just happen without any defence, her brother struggled wildly. The two guards had their work cut out, but finally they managed it to restrain the servant.

"You two are arrested on a charge of defamation and... _regicide_," the queen spat right into his face.  
"Put them away!" with that she turned and marched out of the space-ship.

* * *

'_How shall we ever get out of this misery?' _

Riff Raff sat alone in a cold and damp cell down in the royal dungeon.  
He and Magenta had been separated once they`d reached the castle. Riff Raff had been dragged downstairs straightaway. Until now, he didn`t know what had happened to his sister.

_Where was the Alliance? Where was the promised help? At least they should have given just a single sign! _

Riff Raff jerked at his chains, but they held fast.  
He sighed angrily.

He didn`t know how long he had been sitting at the stony cold floor. He only felt that his whole body had become numb by the time. His ankles were bruised because of the iron chains, but he anyhow didn`t feel them anymore.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door opened with a painful creak.

A black-dressed servant stepped inside, sternly looking down at the prisoner.  
Riff Raff stared back at the wiry man, giving him a piercing glance. He had nothing more to lose.

"A court hearing is fixed and will be hold in 10 trans-minutes exactly," the servant sneered. "I will unlock you now."  
The tall man approached Riff Raff, still staring right into his eyes to not miss any motion.  
"No funny tricks!" he said and a guard joined him from behind.  
Riff Raff kept on staring at the servant, mentally smiling on how he was taken for something dangerous.  
The man unlocked the chains but then handcuffed Riff Raff immediately.  
Riff Raff let it happen.

It was time for the next step.


	7. The Court Hearing

_**Azzi **and **opheliafrump: **Thank you again for your reviews! _

_In this chapter the secret will not be revealed - sorry ;)_

Just one thing to prevent confusion: In this chapter you`ll find a flashback in a flashback. It`s Magenta`s flashback in the middle of the chapter. (**opheliafrump: **no offence intended! *g*)  


_So for now: read and review, please! _

_

* * *

_

**The Court Hearing **

The huge door opened and Riff Raff stepped inside.

His hands were cuffed behind his back as he was guided inside by two guards.  
Magenta stood at the staircase that was leading up to the throne. She was handcuffed, too.  
By the looks of it, she was hale and hearty although she looked very tired.  
As Riff Raff was guided beside her, he glanced at her with a slight smile.  
Magenta just stared straight ahead.

_What had they done to her? _

Riff Raff was not able to notice any emotion. Normally, he was able to recognise everything his sister was going through.  
He narrowed is eyes.

"This is the official court hearing of Riff Raff and Magenta McKinley," the voice of the first court correspondent pronounced all of a sudden. He could be seen similar to an earthen usher.  
"The planet of Transsexual against Riff Raff and Magenta McKinley," he went on in a threatening voice.  
"You are accused of defamation and regicide," the queen`s voice broke in. "What do you have to say for your defence?"

Riff Raff stared straight up to where the queen was sitting.  
_What had they done to his sister?  
_Anger started to boil up and he could feel that it slowly but surely seized power over his emotions. He was on his best way to lose control over his doings. By the looks of it, he had nothing more to lose. Magenta seemed to be frozen – both, physically and mentally. If he could not be able to bring her back to life, then nothing would make sense anymore.

"A decision had to be made," he said bluntly.  
The first court correspondent stared at him as if he`d gone insane. Even the guards that were standing next to the two prisoners held their breath, which was a little curious. Actually, the guards were used to uncomfortable scenes, but they also knew that no one would ever leave this room alive when talking like this in the presence of the queen.  
Only Magenta didn`t seem to notice anything around. She just kept on staring at the carpeted stairs.  
No, actually Magenta didn`t stare _at _the stairs. A close observer could see that Magenta just stared right _through _the stairs. Her mind seemed to be anywhere but at the court hearing.

"What decision are you talking about?" the queen`s voice broke seemingly unperturbed in that uncomfortable silence.  
"By the looks of it Prince Frank had lost his – and I don`t want to appear disrespectful – he had lost his sanity completely," Riff Raff explained. "We didn`t know what he had in mind."  
The queen cleared her throat.  
"From that point on his acting was only led by... _pleasure_," Riff Raff went on.

_Pleasure..._

Magenta`s mind began to form pictures.

_She was sitting in a room – lightened by some candles. Her hands were cuffed behind her back.  
The door opened and the queen stepped inside.  
She looked at the majesty, questioningly and observantly.  
The old woman marched over to where she was sitting.  
"Your brother thought that _pleasure_ was clouding my Frankie`s mind," the queen said slightly smiling.  
Until now, Magenta hadn`t seen the queen smiling at all. The majesty had always been an honest figure.  
So Magenta just stared at the old woman, waiting for the things to come.  
The queen laughed out quietly.  
"Don`t be shy," she soothed and stroked Magenta`s cheek slightly with her forefinger.  
"I know what you`re feeling for your brother."  
Magenta held her breath at an instant.  
Then the queen bent down to be at eyelevel with the prisoner. She took Magenta`s chin and forced her to look right into her own eyes.  
'Cerulean blue eyes...,' Magenta thought absentmindedly.  
"You have marvellous eyes," the queen rasped. Apparently, it was supposed to sound like an amazed whisper, but decades of smoking, drinking and ordering people around had blighted every little gracefulness. "Marvellous dark green eyes..."  
The queen´s face was now close to Magenta`s face, so she could feel the old woman`s warm breath._

_Memories floated through her mind – constricting and relentlessly.  
Magenta closed her eyes until it became painful. It was just useless. A persistent picture was forming right in her mind`s eye:  
_Frank smiled at her, his dark green eyes sparkling with pleasure.

_Magenta`s eyes shot open. _

_The queen still smiled at her, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with pleasure... and... something else.  
Something like... well, something like... _love_? _

"Please, don`t misunderstand me, your highness," Riff Raff`s snarling voice broke in. "Pleasure is definitely no reason to be killed for."  
"Then what are you talking about?" the queen snapped.  
Riff Raff shot a glance at his sister.  
_No, pleasure was definitely no reason to be killed for, but pleasure could definitely be a reason for killing._  
"Frank – the prince – had lost sight of the actual mission," he explained. "Out of pleasure he wanted to create some more living beings – modelled on the minor human genetics. He only wanted to use them for his own pleasure and then letting them die. As you certainly remember, the mission was originated to find a proper planet to save Transsexual from overpopulation. That`s why the creating of more living being was just contrary to the actual mission – no matter how fast the earthlings are dying."  
Riff Raff took a deep breath.  
The queen just had to understand what he was talking about. It would be difficult to make up another story.

The queen moved slightly.  
Her voluminous dress rustled slightly. Apart from that, the huge room was bathed in silence.

"Then why did you have to kill my beloved son?" the queen`s voice sounded threateningly. "As yet I can see no reason for my son`s death."  
Riff Raff felt like being cornered. He should have known that the queen would not be easily contented.  
In some way he felt himself left to his own devices.  
Again he glanced at his sister, but Magenta made no move. She was still just staring straight ahead.  
Riff Raff sighed and cleared his throat – kneading his fingers nervously.  
"We were indeed trying to point out the obvious discrepancy to the actual mission, but the prince... well...," Riff Raff hesitated but then took a deep breath. "At this point the prince had... he had lost his sanity completely. He just ignored our advice. There was nothing we could do."  
"Nothing except killing my son, you mean?" the queen snapped right away.  
"It was an accident," Riff Raff snapped back and glared.  
He noticed that he was going to lose his temper. It was like talking to a brick wall! It was like talking to Frank! As regards the behaviour whilst having a conversation, the old queen was just as annoying as her recently deceased son.  
"An accident?" the queen asked seemingly surprised. Truth to be told it didn`t sound honest at all. It rather sounded like she was mocking at him.  
Riff Raff looked down and clenched his fists.  
"In all sincerity, I`m telling the truth, your highness," he said, now sounding more calm and collected.  
"Explain yourself, servant," the old monarch seemed to get more and more annoyed as her voice was getting more threatening.  
"I was trying to take the prince prisoner as I got startled," Riff Raff was not really sure what he was talking about. All he knew was that he didn`t want to kill Frank – well, not in the first place...  
"I got startled and... and then... I... I pulled the trigger. I just wanted to save the mission."

Deathly silence reigned over the huge throne-room.  
Riff Raff`s mind began to spin around. Suddenly, he felt totally exhausted. It felt like every inch of power and strength was gone by giving the confession. His eyelids became heavy and his eyes became glassy. The thin man suddenly felt dead tired.

"I make allowances for the fact that you tried to save my son`s mission," the queen`s voice seemed to be far away.  
Riff Raff looked up to the throne and blinked.  
The queen was making a concession.  
For a split second Riff Raff felt a sense of relief, but he knew that there was some more to come. The queen never made any concessions without redressing the balance.

"Still, you killed my beloved son," the queen went on and Riff Raff knew at an instant what kind of sentence he had to expect.  
"There`s only one adequate punishment that has to mete out for regicide."  
The queen arose and everything went quiet.

"I, Queen of Transylvania, hereby sentence you both, Magenta and Riff Raff McKinley, to death..."


	8. The Execution

_Alright then: **opheliafrump, Azzi, Jenny27261 **and **Laura: **I was so surprised and pleased of all your reviews, I couldn`t believe it! Thank you all! I had to brace myself not to update at an instant, although I thought that the last chapter was a little boring. I think you just disabused me...  
_

_**Jenny27261: **You`re right: Riff Raff`s explanation was far too flimsy. Actually, I wanted to turn the attention on the fact that Frank had killed people repeatedly (like I did the chapter before) but then I just forgot about it. I know that there`s no excuse for that! Nevertheless, sorry for making a faux pas... (That`s the reason I need your reviews for *g*)  
_

_**Laura: **I remember your review for "The Secret - Part II" and I`m glad you still enjoy the story! I just have to take you last review as a compliment. So thank you! Wow, it really made my day...  
_

_**Azzi: **I`m soooo pleased that my story and my writing captures you! That`s another review that I have to take as a compliment. Thank you, girl! BTW: Where`s your next story? *g*  
_

_**opheliafrump: **You`re really commuting 1.5 hours to school? One way? Don`t be so ridiculous! Nevertheless, thanks for your review! Sir Collins using Riff Raff? Well, let`s see :)  
(Oh, I decided to update every week. Still, I don`t want to top your story, so I will update it again by midweek, if it`s alright for you.) _

_**To everyone: **So, here`s the next chapter. I hope you`ll enjoy it! If you think that it is worth a comment or a suggestion, please review! I would be glad! :)  
(I tell you why I would be glad about a review: since days, it is not possible to keep track of everyone who`s reading. That`s why none of the writers know if someone`s reading the story or not. That`s poison to every writer and its muse...) _

_**! Warning: **There`s a short violent scene coming up. So if you`re not allowed to read such things I would be grateful if you stop reading immediately!**! **  
_

_

* * *

_**  
The Execution **_  
_

„… to death."

Riff Raff closed his eyes and breathed heavily.  
_They both were sentenced to death.  
_He glanced at his sister. She still seemed to be far away.  
_If he only could jolt her out her lethargy! If he only could break through the wall she`d built up! _

"Take them away," the queen ordered but Riff Raff could feel that she seemed to be somewhat satisfied.  
Without a further word Magenta and Riff Raff were dragged outside...

* * *

Again he was sitting alone in the dark and damp cell, chained up to the wall.

Down the floor he could hear Magenta rustling with her chains. At least she was near him.  
"Magenta," he whispered. "Magenta, are you alright?"

His question remained unanswered and he sighed.  
"Magenta, what have they done to you?" he whispered more forcefully.  
Still, no answer.  
"Arghh!" Riff Raff jerked at his chains.

"Hey stop it or I`ll have to teach you a lesson," a guard shouted from outside.

Riff Raff leaned his head back at the moist wall, sighed and closed his eyes.  
_They had been sentenced to death but until now the Alliance hadn`t shown up.  
_Riff Raff felt betrayed. He felt like being left alone.  
Normally, Magenta would be his hold, but now even his sister couldn`t help him. There was no mental connection he could make out and in a way this fact frightened him.

So the lonely blond man waited for the things to come...

* * *

...and the things came faster than expected.

Suddenly the cell-door was yanked open and a guard stepped inside.  
"Your execution will be enforced right now," the guard said without any emotion and removed the chains.  
Nearly the same second Riff Raff was handcuffed again.  
"Move!" the guard ordered and pushed Riff Raff out of the cell.  
_Obviously the Queen didn`t waste time. _

_

* * *

_  
Riff Raff was dragged inside the throne-room again.

Someone had hurriedly built a scaffold in front of the huge stair.  
Magenta was still standing there.  
Riff Raff was not able to make out the way of execution they had to await: there wasn`t neither a gallows tree nor a guillotine at the scaffold.  
He was led upstairs right beside his sister who was still staring at nowhere.

An annoying silence filled the room.

"Now we will carry out the sentence," a voice said.  
Riff Raff looked up to the throne.  
The Queen bent forward.  
"As you probably know, we don`t kill delinquents that simple," she said with a hint of satisfaction.  
"I am still the Queen and I`m not willing to let you go along that easy."  
Riff Raff knew that a _royal punishment _was always painful, but he didn`t know what 'doomed men' had to await.  
"I sentenced you both to death and your death certainly _will_ be painful," the Queen cracked a smile, then leaned back and waved a hand.  
At these words Riff Raff was forcefully pushed into a chair.  
His handcuffs were removed and his arms were strapped to the chair.  
Then a sound came from behind.  
It sounded like a machine and it certainly was...

A few minutes later his little hair was removed.  
Riff Raff felt the coldness twining around his head – sending shivers down his spine. It was like he`d been castrated.  
_Hopefully the Queen would not take such thoughts literally..._

Now Magenta was forced to sit down next to him.  
She was strapped to the chair too.

"Remove her costume," the Queen demanded. "I want to have some fun tonight."  
"No!" Riff Raff shouted out, struggling wildly with his bonds.  
"Ha ha, why not?" the Queen laughed out. "You know we will punish you to death. Does that matter?"  
Riff Raff tilted his head. He knew that the Queen would do whatever pleased her, but he still had to try everything to rescue Magenta from any harm.  
"She has nothing to do with it," he looked up to the throne.  
"But she witnessed the murder of my son," the Queen barked in.  
"Like all the others," Riff Raff answered right away. "That doesn`t mean that she`s guilty. At least s_he_ didn`t pull the trigger."  
The Queen seemed to think about it.  
This was not common. Riff Raff could feel that there was something the Queen was hiding. Why else should she – the Queen of Transylvania – think about a servant`s statement?  
_Something must have happened! _

A long silence filled the room.  
Then, after a few moments the Queen seemed to have finished thinking.  
"Alright then," she said. "Remove her straps and scatter some alga-seeds*****!"  
Magenta was freed immediately.  
"Get on your knees, domestic," the Queen ordered and Magenta was forcefully pushed down into the alga-seeds.  
The seeds cut through her thin fishnet-stockings right into her flesh. Magenta didn`t seem to feel anything. She still just stared ahead.  
"Hold it right there, darling," the Queen chirped in a faked friendly voice, "or else..."  
She smiled at Magenta, but all of a sudden her face got a blank expression.  
She looked right at Riff Raff.  
"First I wanted to do some '_water-boarding'__******_, but now I just want to see you suffer in pain as soon as possible."  
With that she nodded to someone behind Riff Raff.

Riff Raff felt his bonds loosen and was instantly dragged into a standing position.  
Then that _someone _that was standing behind him, forced him to turn around and then handcuffed him to a wooden device Riff Raff couldn`t classify.  
Now his arms were spread out above his head.  
"Remove his shirt," the Queen ordered and Riff Raff felt his shirt being ripped open at his back. Once more the stinging cold was hitting his senses. He shivered.  
"Oh, it seems that you`ve been disobedient to my Frankie very often," the woman`s old voice creaked with more than a hint of satisfaction.  
Riff Raff bit his lips. He knew that he was scarred for life thanks to his own big mouth and Frank`s beloved black whip.  
"Maniac, go ahead," the Queen ordered and Riff Raff knew at an instant what he had to await.

_Crack! _

The whip hit his flesh.

_Crack! _

Another hit.

_Crack! _

Maniac seemed to enjoy this happening far too much and Riff Raff closed his eyes in pain.

_Crack! _

He felt the blood trickling down his back.

_Crack! _

He bit his lips until they started to bleed.

_Crack! _

Riff Raff couldn`t stand this any longer.  
"Arrrghhh!" he screamed and tried to oppose pain.

_Crack! _

It was fruitless. The pain was too increasing.  
Riff Raff felt his mind fading. Still he struggled weakly at his bonds.

_Crack! _

"Stop it!"  
Magenta`s deep but piercing voice cut into the silence.  
The whipping stopped immediately.

Riff Raff took a deep breath and tilted his head. He didn`t really know what was happening, but he was just thankful for the interruption. His mind was still too clouded because of the stinging pain.

"What is this inappropriate behaviour supposed to mean, domestic?" the Queen barked out.  
"I have to announce something of utter importance," Magenta shifted uneasily at the seeds.  
"I have to announce an appointment," with that she rose and bowed to the Queen.  
"An appointment?" the Queen repeated in faked surprise and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, your highness," once more Magenta bowed slightly.  
"Please forgive me," the Queen said sarcastically, "but I can`t remember that I granted you permission to stand up."  
Magenta dared to look up to the throne. She had a stern and resolved look on her face.  
"With all due respect your highness, but my announcement is more important than flouting an order," Magenta responded.

Riff Raff`s eyes shot open and he turned his head to the side – trying to take a look at his sister.  
_What was going on? Magenta seemed to be weary of life! Everyone knew that disobeying the Queen`s orders and answering back would be pure suicide! _

Against all odds, the Queen`s greatly feared outburst of rage didn`t occur.  
She just seemed to be paralysed with bafflement for she was still staring at the domestic downstairs.

"Now, that I have everyone`s undivided attention," Magenta said with a steady voice, "I think it is time to put the record straight."  
She paused and gave the Queen a piercing look.  
"Properly speaking, I dare to say that my announcement could save you from making a mistake, your highness," with that she slowly walked over to Riff Raff and stroked the bonds at his right wrist slightly with her forefinger, still looking up to the Queen.  
"How dare you...," the Queen managed to say, but was cut off.  
Without looking at her brother, Magenta continued her speech.  
"We all know what the punishment is for killing Frank N. Furter," she said and slowly started to release Riff Raff`s wrist from the bond, still looking up to the throne, "but what will be the punishment for killing the _Prince of Transsexual_?"

*****_Alga-seeds are similar to our earthen grains of rice. Well-cooked they are delicious, but uncooked they are just hard.  
_******_Water-boarding is a method of torture. _


	9. The Truth, the whole Truth and nothing

_**Jenny27261, AzziTurner, opheliafrump:** Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! I hope you`re still interested in the 'Things to Come'! _

_The last chapter Magenta had done a proper work but the Queen still keeps the secret. I think it`s time for her to make a confession... _

_Enjoy and review please! _

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, all the characters don`t belong to me - they all belong to my personal god Richard O`Brien. Jammy bastard!  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Truth, the whole Truth and nothing but the Truth  
**_  
_

The huge throne-room seemed to darken right on the spot.

After a few seemingly endless moments, the Queen cleared her throat.  
"What exactly do you mean, _domestic_?" she whispered dangerously calm. Still there was a hint of unease and Magenta knew at an instant that she had hit a raw nerve.  
"With all due respect, but I think you know about the birthmark, your highness," Magenta said still confidently.

The Queen glared.

Magenta smiled slightly.

Riff Raff, who was still fiddling with the bond at his left wrist, turned around and widened his eyes in disbelief.

"I think that it`s time for telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Magenta cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, still smiling at the Queen.

"Guards, go and get them!" the Queen suddenly shouted and rose.  
Four guards warily started to walk towards Riff Raff and Magenta – their lasers pointed at the siblings.  
Riff Raff, who had just released himself from the bonds, headed for his sister. He pushed her behind himself, trying to protect her.  
Still, the guards moved closer.  
"What are you waiting for, you dim-witted fools?" the Queen now nearly screamed and the guards moved faster.  
Riff Raff and Magenta backed away, but unfortunately the scaffold`s place was limited.  
Soon they were standing at the edge, waiting for the things to come.

"So that`s it," the Queen slowly moved downstairs, giving Magenta and Riff Raff a smile of victory. "You defiant servants will not escape punishment."  
"I don`t think so," another voice broke in.

Everyone turned his head into its direction.

Sir Collins was standing next to the scaffold, pointing a laser at the Queen who had just reached the bottom step.  
"Nice to meet you again," he said to the siblings, still looking at the Queen.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Riff Raff snarled with more than a hint of sarcasm.  
"Oh, don`t be peeved at me," Sir Collins smiled slightly. "I promised that you two won`t be executed and _et __voilà_: here I am."  
"You`re right," Magenta agreed. "You`ve kept you promise – at least for now – but where's the rest of the Alliance?"  
Sir Collins waved a hand.

An army of armed persons moved out of the shadows – lasers pointed at every royal guard.

"Drop your weapons," Sir Collins demanded.  
The addressees looked around but then slowly dropped their lasers.

* * *

Soon all of them were herded together in a corner.  
Only the Queen stood still at the bottom-step, seemingly frozen.

"Sir Collins," she managed to say but still didn`t move. "Would you be as kind as to explain this... _charade_?"  
With that she motioned her head.  
"Certainly," Sir Collins smiled at her and nodded slightly.  
"All these people," he said in a strong voice and waved his laser, "all these people are fighting for a better life."  
The Queen stared at him as if he`d gone insane, but Sir Collins went on.  
"In the course of years and decades during your reign, the life of us all had changed into a fight for survival. All the food stores are consumed and the alga-seed stores are empty. Even the reserves of drinkable water are almost exhausted. People are punished if they are not able to raise their children, but how should they feed their family? The little money they got does not even run to feed themselves!"

"Then why did they gave birth to children in the first place?" the Queen snapped out of bafflement.  
Sir Collins raised his brows in surprise and started slowly to walk towards the Queen.  
"Are you serious? It seems that you really don`t know your people, not to speak of your rules," he stopped right in front of the old woman.  
"The name of our galaxy is '_Transylvania'_ and you`re living on a planet called '_Transsexual'_," he explained like talking to a child. "Thanks to our genetic, the life of every resident is led by pleasure. I think that you heard about this fact before, your highness."  
The Queen glared at him, but didn`t respond.  
"Years ago a new legislation was passed. May I remind you, your highness: section 243 of the Codes makes it an offence for a person to use any kind of contraceptive device."  
For some seconds the Queen gazed at the black man but then defiantly looked away into the dark.

Sir Collins smiled with satisfaction and turned around.  
"I think it`s time to complete our task," he said and looked up to Magenta and Riff Raff. "It`s your turn."

Riff Raff looked at Magenta, but Magenta just stared at the Queen.  
"You know about the birthmark," she said once more, her voice sounding sinister.  
The Queen didn`t react.  
"You know about the birthmark and we know about it, too," Magenta did not let herself get worked up.

However, the Queen did.  
She gulped and Riff Raff could see her eyes darting around. Still, she made no move.  
"Frank had never been the prince of Transsexual," Magenta went on.  
The Queen`s eyes shot up. Her cerulean blue eyes were now focused on Magenta.  
"How dare you," she managed to say but Magenta just cracked a smile.  
"There`s no sense in arguing," Magenta just said and moved forward.  
As she was standing at the edge of the scaffold right in front of the Queen, she turned around and smiled at Riff Raff. Then she turned back and looked sternly down at the Queen.  
"I think it`s time to reveal the secret," she said in a friendly voice.  
"Now," she added whisperingly in a threatening voice, her eyes sparkling with danger.

The Queen stared coldly at her but then looked down and cleared her throat.  
"By the looks of it, you... you already know what the secret is about," she said in a rasping voice, still looking to the ground.  
Magenta waited as did Riff Raff and all the others that were trapped inside the throne-room.  
Unexpectedly, the Queen slowly gathered her voluminous dress and sank down on the stairs.  
She was a pure picture of misery.  
"Very well then," she sighed and looked up to the siblings. "It is time for telling the truth."

The huge room was bathed in complete silence and everyone`s eyes rested at the old woman that was sitting at the stairs. The whole galaxy seemed to hold its breath.

"First, I was not able to give birth to a child," the old woman`s voice suddenly sounded weak and tired.  
Riff Raff shifted uneasy.  
"That`s a paradox, don`t you think? Just think about the overpopulation!" the Queen laughed out quietly and shook her head.  
"Still, I needed an heir to the throne. The same time, one of my domestics gave birth to twins. She would have never been able to raise both children properly. That`s why I told her to give me the little boy. Truth to be told, she didn`t have a choice at all, but I think that she was just glad that her little boy would have the chance to live a better life."  
Magenta glanced at Riff Raff but he just stared blankly at the Queen.  
"So this was my Frankie," the Queen went on and smiled at this thought.  
"Still, he`s not the prince," Magenta interposed impassively.  
"That`s true," the Queen smiled weakly at Magenta. Suddenly her face went blank and her voice got a bitter sound as she remembered...  
"Two years after that happening, I unexpectedly gave birth to a boy," the Queen`s words swaggered through the air and everybody knew at an instant what this was supposed to mean.  
"At this time, the problem of overpopulation was getting out of control and a Queen always had to be a good shining example, so I just had to think about a solution. There was just one way," with that the Queen looked up to Riff Raff. Her piercing blue eyes met his, but Riff Raff was not able to make out any emotion. The Queen just gave him a steady gaze.  
Riff Raff looked down to the floor. He was no longer able to face the old woman.  
"So I gave the boy – my... my own flesh and blood – to that domestic," the Queen closed her eyes and shook her head. "I forced her to take my son. I just... I just sacrificed my son."

With that the Queen buried her face in her hands.  
She didn`t sob.  
Truth to be told, she didn`t show any emotion at all.


	10. Mother and Son

_First I have to apologise for my long absence. On the one hand I have so much to do these days, on the other hand I`m still suffering from writer`s block! Gosh, that`s so annoying!  
I hope you`ll forgive me!  
_

_Still, I`d like to thank **opheliafrump**, **AzziTurner **and **magentalover **for the lovely reviews! Without your moral support you probably would have to wait for the next chapter for ages..._

_Be that as it may, so here`s the next chapter for you. Enjoy and review, please! _

_

* * *

_

**Mother and Son  
**

„A few moments ago, you were just going to kill you son – _your own flesh and blood_, like you said – and you knew about it," Magenta had no sympathy for the old woman. "You didn`t _sacrifice_ your son – you threw him to the wolves. You were just too much of a coward to sacrifice yourself."

Riff Raff still looked to the ground. He was not able to face the Queen – well, his _mother_. There were so many thoughts that were muddling up his mind.

"You wanted to kill the prince of Transsexual," Magenta said bluntly and stared at the old Queen who was still sitting at the stairs – her face buried in her hands.

"Just look at me," Magenta demanded. "Just look at me and tell me, who the real prince of Transsexual is."  
The old Queen lifted her head and gazed at her with piercing blue eyes.  
"Ha ha," she laughed out with bitterness and smiled evilly at Magenta.  
"You want me to tell you and everyone else that I abandoned my _son_," she nearly spat out the last word.

Riff Raff gulped.  
He was still not able to face the Queen. In a way he had expected something else. In a way he had expected that his _mother _would react different. He had expected her to show emotions. He had expected her to embrace him. He had expected her to ask for forgiveness. He had expected her to show him some love. He had expected her to...  
Well, by the looks of it, he had expected far too much.  
Riff Raff gulped and closed his eyes.

"It`s true," the Queen said. "I abandoned my own flesh and blood, but you can`t blame me for this."  
With that she rose and marched gracefully towards the scaffold.  
"It was just a political issue," she went on, still smiling frostily at Magenta. "I had no choice! Apart from that, I was absolutely sure that the boy would not survive. He was just too small and too thin. That`s why I called him Riff Raff."

Magenta could literally feel Riff Raff`s heart breaking into pieces. It felt like he was stabbed by his own mother.

"You are a heartless old woman," Magenta said bluntly.  
"Oh, please don`t call me that, darling," the Queen chirped. "I don`t know if you realised it, but I love you. That`s why I didn`t punish you the way I actually wanted to."  
Magenta stared down at her.  
"Truth to be told, you remind me of my beloved son. You have the same dark green eyes," the Queen smiled provokingly at Magenta and Magenta knew at an instant what the old woman was talking about.

During the last weeks and months, a thought had haunted Magenta`s dreams constantly. First Magenta had not been able to make head or tail of it but by the time, she recognised that it just had to be the key to a mystery.  
Yet, she was right. It had been the key to the secret – it had been the key to the secret of their life, the key to their past and the key to their future.  
_Dark green eyes..._

"Truth to be told, I don`t give a damn about it," Magenta just replied and then turned towards Sir Collins. "It`s your turn."  
With that she stepped up to Riff Raff, then put her right arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight hug.  
As expected, he didn`t react. He just stared at the ground. He seemed to be far away.  
Magenta knew that her little brother had withdrawn into himself.  
Usually, Riff Raff would just glare – trying to seem as strong as possible and trying to find a way out – but now, he seemed to have withdrawn into his own little universe, just the way Magenta would usually act when being in situations like this.  
Magenta shook her head mentally: _No, she`d never been in situations like _this_ before. _

"Now, Queen of Transylvania," Sir Collins` voice broke in, "it is time to pronounce sentence on you."  
With that he walked closer to the old woman, still pointing the laser at her.  
"Queen of Transylvania, you are sentenced to death because of committed genocide. You killed your people. You just let them down like you did to your son."  
Sir Collins shot an undefined glance at Riff Raff.  
"Speaking of your son," he went on talking and looked back at the Queen. "You`ve betrayed your people. You`ve betrayed a whole nation. You wanted to _kill_ the Prince of Transsexual."  
Sir Collins paused and took a deep breath.  
"That`s high treason. Are there some dying words you want to get off your chest?"  
The Queen looked at him and smiled frostily.  
Then she raised her hands and checked her hairstyle.  
"No," she then said. "I`ve said everything I had to say. Still, there`s one thing."

Silence filled the room.

"I`m just looking forward to see my beloved son," she looked up right into Riff Raff`s cerulean eyes. "Frankie, I will always love you."  
At these words the Queen sneered at Riff Raff, who on his part gazed at her with a steadfast look.

"Alright then," Sir Collins broke in.  
"Say goodbye to all of this," with that he waved his laser, "and hello to oblivion."

He fired.

The old Queen sank down, still smiling coldly at Riff Raff.


	11. The Heir to the Throne

_**Opheliafrump, ****magentalover **and **AzziTurner: **thank you all for your reviews! You may not believe it but it made me fighting my writers-block! So hoopla: I proudly present the next chapter!  
**Mattie **and **Rose: **I`m glad you like the other parts! Thank you, too! _

_So today is my birthday and I`d like to give you this chapter as a present! Please, enjoy and review! _

_

* * *

_

**The Heir to the Throne**

_His parents never liked him and his natural mother disowned him. _

Riff Raff sat at the scaffold – legs dangling down.  
Magenta had decided that it was for the best to leave him alone – at least for now.  
Riff Raff watched some men that were covering his mother`s face with a blanket.  
_Was that it? Well, by the looks of it... _

Riff Raff tilted his head and watched his fingers, kneading them absentmindedly.

"Hey, do you want to smoke something?" a young man that obviously belonged to the Alliance, offered him a small cigarette. "You look like you need something."  
Riff Raff first stared at him but then took the offer and nodded thankfully.  
The young man bent down and lightened up the cigarette.  
"Finally it is done," he said in a conversational tone and motioned his head to the corps of the old Queen. "At last we are free of that crone."  
Obviously, the young man didn`t know whom he was speaking with.  
Riff Raff gave him a blank stare but then looked away. He nodded slowly and bit his lower lip.

The amazing power of the exotic stuff began to overpower his mind.  
He took another draw – inhaling deeply.  
Everything started to move away from him. It was like he was looking into a snow globe – without snow, of course. It was like he could view the throne-room from high above or – what seemed to be more likely – from far away.  
Right now, Riff Raff wanted so badly to be far away...

"So, _Prince _Riff Raff," Sir Collins` voice brought him back down.  
The young man that was still cowering beside Riff Raff rose immediately and stared down at him distractedly.  
Riff Raff found the strength for looking up to the black Transylvanian.  
He found a laser pointed at him.  
Riff Raff knitted his brows but was not able to say anything. So he just stared at the man in front of him.  
_What was going on? _

"I think that I have to explain to you what`s going on," Sir Collins said at the present moment and Riff Raff lifted his brows in agreement.  
"This offensive," Sir Collins waved his laser, "was intended for overthrowing the government."  
Riff Raff still looked up to Sir Collins, waiting tensed up for the explanation.  
"We`ve been thinking and arguing about it all the time but at the end, we had no other choice," Sir Collins put his arm down so the laser was now dangling beside his leg.  
He looked to the ground and sighed.  
"It hadn`t been easy to all of us but a decision had to be made," with that he pointed the laser again at Riff Raff.

"Riff Raff, Prince of Transsexual," his voice now sounded strong and sinister.

Everyone in the throne-room became quiet at an instant and looked at the scene.

"You are the rightful heir to the throne. You are the flesh and blood of the old Queen of Transylvania and that means you are now representing the government after the Queen`s death. That`s why I hereby declare that you are sentenced to death."

"What!" at these words Magenta stormed across the scaffold. "What are you talking about?"  
She planted herself in front of the black Transylvanian and glared at him.  
"Magenta," Sir Collins said calmly and took her by the arms to guide her to the side.  
"I know what you`re thinking but we just have to fulfil our mission."  
Magenta couldn`t belief her ears.  
"First you abused my brother for your so-called _mission _and now you want to kill him? Have you completely forgotten? It was _his_ plan that gave you the ability to overthrow the Queen. It was _his_ courage to contact you to tell you everything you needed for overthrowing the Queen. It was _his_ life that he`d risked for _your_ mission!"  
Years of planning and years of suffering – and now this...

"Magenta I know about it," Sir Collins was still calm and he smiled apologetically. "I haven`t forgot about the things Riff Raff had done but still, you also know about our mission. Like I said, we`ve been thinking about a solution but there was just one possibility."  
He looked straight into her eyes.  
"Apart from that, he is not your _brother_."

Magenta broke away.

"I know that he`s not my brother," she said in a dark voice still glaring at the man in front of her.  
"Well, not in the literal sense but he is my soul-mate. He`s the one," with that she gave Riff Raff a short smile, "he`s the one that I`m devoted to."

Until now, he had just stared at the ground but at these words, Riff Raff lifted his head and smiled weakly at her.  
He has known it all along but today Magenta had given voice to her feelings for the first time.

"That`s as may be but it won`t change the situation," Sir Collins said and turned towards Riff Raff. "We have to put you under arrest until the day of execution."  
With that he motioned two men to take the prisoner away.  
Again Riff Raff was handcuffed. In a way he had the sudden feeling of being accursed. In his eyes, the cute little fairytale of the 'real prince that will liberate his planet from subjugation' had just been one of the tall tales that was only meant to amuse.  
_Had any of the taletellers ever thought that the prince would end up in chains? Not to mention that the prince seemed to be in chains for most of the story... _

The men dragged him along.  
As they were passing Sir Collins, Riff Raff stopped and looked up to the black Transylvanian.  
"Will I get a fair trial or have you already pronounced the sentence on me?" he asked, giving him a steady gaze.  
Sir Collins looked right into Riff Raff`s piercing blue eyes. He hesitated shortly but then looked down.  
"The sentence is already passed," he said in a rasping voice.  
Riff Raff nodded, never letting his gaze drop.  
"These are anarchistic methods," he bluntly replied.  
Sir Collins lifted his head and for a brief moment, he gave him a glare. Then he regained his composure and his facial expression softened slightly.  
"Since we already knew about you and your position, we spent a lot of time thinking about your future," he explained. "Then we made a decision. You can call it a trial if you want. Yet, although you were not present, it had been a fair trial. Therefore I give you my word of honour."  
"I am relieved at this," Riff Raff said sarcastically and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sir Collins demanded all of a sudden.

Riff Raff turned around, watching him without any visible emotion.  
Sir Collins went up to him. Again he hesitated but then he took Riff Raff by his shoulders.  
"I have to thank you," he said. "Thank you for everything, Prince Riff Raff."  
At these words he turned around and went down the scaffold.

The two men motioned Riff Raff to go along and Riff Raff did as he was told.

* * *

During the conversation, Magenta had unnoticed stolen away from the scene.  
Well, her absence had not been unnoticed to everyone.  
Riff Raff could still sense her acting. As Magenta was trying to steal away, she had recognised a short glance...


	12. Fruits of Labour

_**nicolagirl, AzziTurner, opheliafrump **and **magentalover: **Thank you all for your reviews and the lovely birthday greetings! Virtual kisses to all of you!  
Giving presents is always a good thing :) That`s why I thought about giving you a chapter that contains a lot of our lovely Magenta... _

_So here it is! Enjoy and review, please! _

_

* * *

_

**Fruits of Labour**_  
_

The old castle seemed to be abandoned.

The silhouette of a slender woman crept in the cold dark entrance-hall. The door creaked treacherously but there seemed to be no one that really cared about.

Magenta closed the door cautiously and sneaked in the small room where the corpses were still resting peacefully. She lightened up a torch and moved closer to the white blankets.  
The red-headed woman shortly hesitated and sighed audibly but then removed one of the blankets with a jerk.  
Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, Columbia darling," she whispered trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form.  
She stroked the pale face of the groupie but then smiled slightly.  
"Time to reunite families," she said to no one particular and placed the torch at a holder at the wall.  
Then she lifted up Columbia`s body and carried the girl out of the room.

* * *

... and Riff Raff?

Well, he was again sitting downstairs in the royal dungeon, banging his head over and over again slightly at the dump wall.  
_'I have to watch myself in case I`ll get accustomed to this lovely place,'_ he thought sarcastically, nestling at his chains.  
Hopefully, Magenta would find a way out.  
Usually, Riff Raff was always able to pull himself up by his own bootstraps when being in predicaments like this but in this special case, he was at his wit`s end.  
Truth to be told, he felt his powers of endurance fading away.

The stricken haggard man sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Magenta was standing in the lab, staring into the large tank where Columbia`s body was floating in that mysterious liquid.

Luckily, Magenta remembered the orders Frank had given whilst bringing Rocky to life. Apart from that, she had informed herself earlier of how to handle this machine. Fortunately, her brother saw no need to hide the books away he had _borrowed _from Frank`s library. So it had been an easy thing for Magenta to _borrow _the book from Riff Raff – without his knowledge of course. His room had always been unlocked...

Magenta sighed and stepped to the sonic oscillator. Then she threw open the switches and started to step up the reactor power input two more points.  
She knew that it would be dangerous to step it up more than two points, because actually Columbia was not dead. To be precise, the laser Riff Raff had used during the floor-show had been prepared.  
Magenta smiled slightly as she remembered...

_"We have to take the helm," she said but kept on staring at the ceiling.  
"Why?" Columbia asked.  
"That`s neither here nor there," she turned around, resting her chin in her hand. "The point is that we have to do __something.__"  
"Do you have something in mind?" the groupie`s eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"Let`s assume that the doctor got our little message, then we only have to take care that our _lords of creation_ will not kill themselves when losing their sanity," she got up into a sitting position – her eyes now sparkling with determination. "Believe me, they`re on their best way in doing so," she added as she saw Columbia`s questioning look. "They will destroy each other, but we are here to prevent them from doing such stupid things."_

_"Do you remember the laser Riff Raff was working on?" she asked and Columbia nodded.  
"This will be our first task."_

Magenta remembered that she`d been very proud of her idea. Now, she was just glad that Columbia`s and her plan had worked the way it was intended.  
Magenta still smiled over her memories...

_"Did you hear something?" she whispered, but the groupie shook her head no.  
"As far as I know, we only have to switch this cable with that cable and then turn this lever," she went on after a few seconds of listening.  
"Done," she proudly pronounced and Columbia smiled._

Magenta pressed the button of the reactor power input for the second time and then hurried to the tank to fill the tank with those colourful but mysterious ingredients.

Flashes of lightning were bathing the scene in shades of silver and slowly Columbia`s body began to tremble.

Magenta stared into the tank and held her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riff Raff was still sitting at the floor of that dump dungeon.

The cold and stony floor hurt and he shifted uneasy.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door was pushed open and a young and armed man stepped in.  
Riff Raff watched him intensely but the man just stared ahead, ignoring him completely.  
Behind the young man Sir Collins stepped in.  
He looked down at the prisoner and sighed. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable.

"Er," he tried to find the right words. "I`m here to... er... well, usually the condemned man is allowed to have his last will."  
Sir Collins paused and fiddled with his pocket.  
"Since we don`t have an existing government anymore, the constitution is suspended. That means that officially you don`t have the right to state your last will."  
Riff Raff raised his brows. Then a sneering smile crept up his face.  
"That means you have blazed the way for anarchy," he snarled slowly – hardly being able to suppress the sarcasm.  
Sir Collins glared at him for some seconds.  
Then he shook his head.  
"That`s none of your concern anymore," he said, trying to sound as strong as he could.  
Riff Raff stared at him for a split second but then shrugged it aside and looked away, waiting for the things to come.  
"I`m just here to give you something that will make the situation at least a little easier for you," at these words he pulled out a small cigarette and handed it over to the prisoner.  
Riff Raff laughed out quietly and shook his head but then took the spliff and nodded.  
"Truth to be told, this is not exactly my last will but still...," he didn`t finish the sentence and Sir Collins lit up the cigarette.

Then the black Transylvanian nodded thoughtfully without looking at Riff Raff and left the cell.

* * *

Magenta could see Columbia`s arms moving to the edge of the tank.  
The groupie`s small fingers were grabbing hold of the edge and suddenly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Magenta stared at Columbia.

Columbia stared at Magenta.

A smile began to form at Magenta`s face.  
"It works!" she cheered for joy and climbed the tank to give the still stunned looking groupie a warm embrace.  
"What...," Columbia blinked in confusion. "What happened?"  
Magenta stopped hugging and reached out to the girl.  
"Just get out of this hellish machine," she said.  
Columbia first hesitated but then took her friend`s hand and climbed out of the tank.

"Wow," she said and looked down at herself. "Nice clothes!"  
Magenta chuckled.  
"Do you remember _anything_?" she asked.  
Columbia broke away from admiring herself and looked up to Magenta.  
"No," she said in a low voice.  
"Oh, you`ve been marvellous, dancing at the floor-show!" Magenta shook her head with laughter.  
"Floor-show?" Columbia looked stunned. "What`s that floor-show you`re talking about?"  
"Later, my dear, later," Magenta knew that they would have to hurry. "I`m just glad that our plan is working the way it had been intended."  
Magenta grabbed the groupie`s hand and dragged her out of the room.

"First, we have to wake up the others."

With that she dragged Columbia down to the room where Frank and Rocky were still resting peacefully.


	13. Rescue Mission

_I`m really, really sorry! I know I haven`t been there for ages but still I`m trying to keep my promise to neither abandon my story nor my faithful readers._

_at **opheliafrump**: Thnx for your weekly messages! You`re lovely! I think I just needed a kick up the arse. Just one thing for my defence: my computer had been broken for an abnormal loooong time. Still, I have to get into my own story again. It`s not easy but I`m trying my very best. I think I`m still not able to update every week. Like I said: I have to get into the story again and I have to get my muse going on... _

_I hope you`re not too disappointed! So here`s the next chapter! Some _**old **_friends will show up! __Enjoy! :) _

_**Summary: **Magenta had just released her friend Columbia from her deep slumber and is now going to free her - well - **friend/ex-brother**...  
_

* * *

**Rescue Mission**

„You can`t be serious!" a fairly hyped up Frank banged his fists at the edge of the tank Rocky was still sitting on. The stunned looking muscle man jumped down in surprise.

"It`s our only chance," Magenta replied, now getting really upset about the prince – well – Frank.  
"No, it`s _his _only chance," Frank retorted and spun around, his eyes sparkling with pure hate.  
"He killed me," he added, staring at Magenta.  
"You`re still alive," Magenta stated the obvious in an unperturbed manner and cocked an eyebrow, her arms folded at her chest.  
Frank glared for a second but then folded his arms at his chest, too. He shook his head but didn`t say a word.  
"He didn`t want to kill you," Magenta said almost whispering.  
"He pulled the trigger," Frank simply relied and turned around. He started to massage his forehead because he felt that this conversation started to give him a headache.

Just an hour ago, he had snapped out of something he could only describe as a deep and emotionless slumber. He remembered the first deep breath. It had felt like his lungs were going to explode. Then flashes of bright lights started to torture his still closed eyes. He remembered the pain that were mercilessly floating through his entire body – making him moving in the process to escape this nightmare...  
"He has to pay for that, I swear."

Magenta sighed.  
"Alright," she wanted to drop that theme, at least for now. "The question is how we`ll get out of this misery?"  
No one said a word. Everyone just stared ahead or to the ground.  
Magenta shook her head.  
"There we have our answer," she nearly chirped and Frank turned around to face her.  
"You can`t be serious...," he started to say but Magenta cut him off.  
"Frank, not again please," her voice sounded somewhat weak.  
She was so weary of this whole conversation!  
"We need Riff Raff," she pointed out again, emphasising every single word to make clear their situation.  
"I thought that you are also able to manoeuvre a simple space ship," Frank tried to bring her out of her shell.  
Well, he himself was not able to do it but a servant just has to be able to transport a royal...  
"Oh, that`s true but no one is able to manoeuvre a space ship without the transit crystal," Magenta lifted her shoulders in an apologising manner. "Let alone replacing a transit crystal that had been removed from its original place."  
She cocked an eyebrow once again, her dark green eyes sparkling with something like pugnacity.  
Frank stared again at her with the same dark green eyes but then tilted his head and shook it slightly in disbelief.

There was a short silence.

"Where is it?" he then asked without looking up. He seemed to have given up arguing with Magenta.  
"It`s in the throne-room," Magenta answered right away.  
Her mood was getting better because she knew that there was no way for them to escape without Riff Raff`s knowledge.  
"Alright," Frank seemed to regain powers. "Then some of us have to find the transit crystal while the others are freeing... well... _him_."

"That`s a deal," Magenta smiled at Frank, her arms still folded at her chest.

* * *

"He is _not_ your brother!" Sir Collins shook his head in disbelief.  
_Women can be so stubborn! _

"I know that but could we please forget about this formal error?" Magenta tried to calm the black Transylvanian. "I thought him to be my brother my entire life so it`s not that easy for me to speak of him as a plain friend. Still, I want to see him for the last time. Please!"  
Sir Collins knitted his brows and thought about the words. Then he lifted his head.  
"Alright then," he finally said. "You can visit him now – but no funny tricks!" he added and Magenta smiled thankfully.

"Mossy, Verdant, just guide the young lady to the dungeon," he ordered and two man stepped beside Magenta to make sure that she didn`t do anything out of the line.

* * *

Meanwhile Riff Raff`s mind was captured by some heavy pink clouds.

'_Magenta will get me out of this ... Oh, I seem to be sure of it! ... Ah, lovely to talk to me again ... I seem to be welcome for the first time! That`s an honour to me! ... Don`t be presumptuous! I`m just glad to talk to someone – even myself ... I will get killed in a view hours ... I know that. Thank you! Yet, who`s responsible for that privilege? ... Oh, don`t blame me. I was just trying to help me getting out of that misery ... And trying to help me to get into another misery? ... Oh, don`t be upset! Frank`s dead! That`s all I wanted ... No, I didn`t want to kill him – well, not in the first place ... Why not? Just think about the way he threatened me! ... That`s no reason for killing. He could have been my brother ... Holy Moons, I`m sounding like my mother! ... Stop mentioning her! I don`t want to think about her anymore ... Why not? She`s the one that`s to blame for everything! ... I know that but without her – well – cowardice, I`d probably never met Magenta ... Yes, Magenta, the love of my life ... Don`t talk about her like that! ... No, I really like her! She`s so – well – dark and moody. Just the way I like it ... Oh, will you just shut up! It`s always the same ... I have the feeling that I`m no longer welcome. Alright then, we`ll meet again later! ... Thank you – er – me!' _

Riff Raff leaned his head back – totally exhausted. The stuff Sir Collins had offered him was indeed something a condemned man could only wish for...

* * *

"Frank, how will we get inside the throne-room? Do you have a weapon or something? I think we need a weapon to get in there. What shall we do without a weapon? I`m not able to fight some armed men. Are you strong enough to fight them? Do you have any idea? Well, I don`t..."

Frank closed his eyes for a second.  
_Why had he chosen Columbia for his 'group'? The groupie was just annoying as always. _  
Truth to be told, he had hoped against hope that Columbia had changed – maybe just a little bit. Unfortunately, the wish had been father to the thought.  
Now he was facing the truth. Nothing had changed at all. Quite the contrary! It had changed to the worse! Now he was sneaking around to free his _servant_.  
_What an idiotic idea! _

"Columbia shut up!" he whispered in a threatening voice and carefully opened the door to the throne-room.

He motioned the groupie to come inside and ducked behind some huge candelabra.  
Some armed men were standing inside the room, looking somewhat bored.  
Frank sighed.  
For now, they had to wait until Magenta gave the sign.

Hopefully Columbia would keep her mouth shut...


	14. Hope Springs Eternal

_**Acknowledgements**: I really have to thank you all for reading this story and supporting me. Special thanks go to **opheliafrump** and **nicolagirl**! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! _

_Now, this is the last chapter of my trilogy "The Secret" and I have to say that I`m feeling a little sad. Still, as the saying goes: the opera ain`t over until the fat lady sings...  
Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Hope Springs Eternal**

„You have a visitor," a voice proclaimed as the heavy wooden door opened with an ear-splitting creak.

Riff Raff lifted his head and squinted.  
The narcotics were slowly losing their power and the wispy man tried to blink the last clouds away.

"Riff Raff," Magenta`s voice sounded weak but happy.  
Riff Raff smiled.  
He had known that Magenta would never let him down.

"Are you alright?" Magenta stepped closer.  
Mossy and Verdant, the two armed men, stepped in too but positioned themselves beside the door.  
"I`m fine," Riff Raff answered in a rasping voice.

There she was again: Magenta – love of his life, protector of his soul and owner of his heart.

"How are you?" he simply asked.  
Magenta smiled and squatted down to be at eye-level with Riff Raff.  
"Oh, _we are _fine," she whispered and smilingly cocked an eyebrow.  
Then she bent forward.  
Without a further word, she gave Riff Raff a kiss.  
It was a long and passionate kiss.  
Their mouths opened and their tongues started to play the game they`ve both missed for such a long time.  
The warmth of Magenta`s soft lips, her own special captivating smell and even the fact that he was still handcuffed made Riff Raff nearly losing his mind and he slowly felt his trousers tightening.

Mossy and Verdant – the two armed men beside the door – just stared at the couple.  
Their heads slowly started to move simultaneously with the lovers` movement, almost like being under hypnosis.  
The passion seemed to capture them too as they both opened their mouths too – their tongues playing slightly with their own lips.

Suddenly, Magenta broke free and knelt down in front of Riff Raff.  
She still smiled seductively at him as she slowly started to unbutton her dress.  
"Magenta...," Riff Raff breathed heavily but Magenta quietened him by putting her index-finger at his lips.  
"Shh," she cooed and bent forward to nibble at his ear.  
"I`m not done with it yet," she whispered and Riff Raff closed his eyes, trying to keep his little rest of self-control.

"Oh holy moons," Mossy breathed heavily as he slowly wrapped his arms around himself – dropping the gun silently.

Magenta lifted her dress so her backside was now the focus of attention of the two guards.

Verdant didn`t take much longer to emulate Mossy`s deeds.

"Magenta...," Riff Raff managed to cough but Magenta kept on smiling. She placed a kiss at his left eyebrow and then licked her lips.  
"Just play along," she whispered into his ear and started to nibble on it again.  
"... but Magenta...," Riff Raff`s trousers were too tight to give him any kind of release. He squirmed and jerked at his chains. "Please..."  
"Just a little longer," Magenta ordered in a low but demanding voice and Riff Raff knew that he had to be as patient as Magenta wanted him to be.

Magenta moved her back slowly from one side to the other, stirring up Riff Raff`s desire to the vastness.

The next thing they heard was the moaning and groaning of the two guards, letting their desire overwhelm them. Bending someone`s will had always been easy on Transsexual.

Magenta stood immediately, replacing her dress as if nothing had ever happened. Then she slowly crept over to the heap of clothes that the guards had lost during their little _session_ and grabbed one of the keys.

"Here we go," she smiled as she released Riff Raff from his bonds.

"Um, Magenta," Riff Raff whispered. "I think I`m not able to walk in my current circumstances."  
He looked down at his trousers.  
Magenta cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
"Well, you have to," she just said and motioned him to follow her out of the dungeon.  
As they were passing the otherwise engaged guards, Magenta grabbed the two lasers and smiled.

* * *

Frank was still crouching behind the candelabra.  
Columbia hadn`t said a word until now. She was just looking with huge eyes at the armed men that were watching the area. Still, she shifted with an uneasy feeling every now and then and Frank knew that it really was the hardest thing for the groupie to remain still. He watched her from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly.

"We just have to wait for Magenta`s sign," Frank whispered and looked around.  
Columbia just nodded, still keeping her eyes fixed at the guards. She was just plain scared of the things to come.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly the door behind them opened slowly.

Frank spun around and held his breath as did Columbia.

A small shaven head came into few. Blue eyes were staring at them. Piercing blue eyes.

"_You_," Frank hissed in a low tone, gritting his teeth.  
Some red frizzy hair followed and Frank went silent at an instant as he saw Magenta`s look.  
He sighed heavily but then gave in.  
Just a few hours ago he had been taught about the state of affairs – which he could hardly believe – but he had never imagined that it would be that hard to have a sibling. _  
Maybe Magenta was just an untypical sibling?_  
Frank shook his head and stopped his train of thoughts. This was neither the right time nor the right place to think of inconveniences like that right now.

"What now?" he whispered instead, eyebrows cocked.  
"While Riff Raff distracts them, we have to take the transit crystal and then get the hell out of here," Magenta replied in a whispering but demanding voice, handing him a laser.  
Frank just nodded and took the gun.  
The sooner they got out of here, the sooner he`ll get revenge.  
"Is he armed, too?" he asked in a low voice and motioned his head to Riff Raff who just glared at him. "Because I don`t want him having a laser when being near my person."  
Magenta rolled her eyes.  
"Don`t worry Frank, he is not armed but we both...," with that she pointed at Frank and herself, "... will have to make sure that he will leave the area _alive_."  
Magenta emphasised the last word intentionally and gave him a stern look but Frank just grinned mischievously.  
Now it was Riff Raff who rolled his eyes.

A split second later Riff Raff was walking into the throne-room with an erect carriage.  
As expected, all the guards turned abruptly and pointed their lasers at him while Riff Raff pretended not to see anything. He just marched slowly up to the throne.  
As he reached the top of the stairs he slowly turned around and looked down. He found at least 8 lasers pointing at him.  
Riff Raff hesitated but then took a deep breath.  
"As you know," he started with the ever-present snarl in his voice, watching all the guards, "I am the rightful heir to the throne."  
The guards looked at each other in confusion but didn`t do anything. From Riff Raff`s spot it looked all too funny and an earthen description came to his mind: _they all look like a flock of sheep_.  
Still, the situation wasn`t that funny at all so Riff Raff tried to concentrate his thoughts on the matter in hand.  
"My trial had not been a fair trial," he went on. He didn`t really know what to say but he knew that he had to distract the guards from Magenta and Frank. He was just glad that Sir Collins wasn`t around.  
"Please, don`t ask why I`m here," he said as he saw the puzzled looks of the guards. "I myself wondered all the time what I`m doing here."  
He looked around but still none of the guards moved. They were just staring at him.  
_That`s a good sign. _  
"I was born into a higher class but was raised just like you," Riff Raff swallowed as he caught sight of Magenta and Frank sneaking up to the transit crystal that was standing in a dark corner to his left.  
"I`ve been a servant my whole life," Riff Raff tried hard not to let his eyes flash with rage at Frank so he just gritted his teeth and knitted his fingers violently.  
"I know what it`s like to be a servant. I know how you feel. So why do you think I`m not able to be a proper leader? Just because of my origins? Just because of my blood? Is this really a reason to be killed for?"  
The last sentence clung to the air but still, none of the guards moved. Yet, they seemed to think about his words.

By the time, Magenta and Frank had managed to grab the transit crystal and had reached the door where Columbia was still crouching behind.  
Magenta nodded into Riff Raff`s direction.  
He saw Magenta, Frank and Columbia leaving and slowly started walking down the stairs.

"I`m not trying to convince you," he said as he reached the upper stair.  
"I`m just trying to give you something to think about...," he paused and grabbed the doorknob, "... while I`m away."  
With that he closed the door quickly behind him and sprinted down the hall of the palace to get to the castle.

* * *

Frank and Magenta were standing outside the throne-room-door, ready to fight everything and everyone.  
"Run for it!" Riff Raff shouted as he followed a screaming Columbia who was pressing the transit crystal at her chest as if to protect a child. Fortunately, Rocky was already waiting at the old castle, making sure that no one would interrupt their escape.  
_If they would have to drag him along right now... _Riff Raff let out a short mental prayer of thanksgiving and pushed Columbia further.  
He heard shouting and shots of laser beams from behind and turned his head while running further.  
Magenta and Frank were close behind him, turning every now and then to fire a shot at the herd of guards that was right on their heels.  
They all reached the huge front door of the palace and stumbled down the stairs into the dark.

A few turns to the right and to the left and the fugitives were gone...

* * *

The castle was peacefully gliding through the space.

The arguing between Frank and Riff Raff had been stopped by a very annoyed Magenta, which was now sitting in the control-room, her legs resting at the control-board. The steady _beep _and the warmth of the red lights made her feeling comfortable.  
'Fascinating,' she thought, 'I`d never thought that I would miss this old shabby spaceship and the routine arguing of Riff Raff and Frank.'

If it hadn`t been her to interrupt the boys, they both probably would have been arguing until they`d scratched their eyes out. Prudently, all the whips and other torture devices had been removed by Magenta and Columbia as soon as they`d arrived at the castle.

Now everything was fine.  
Riff Raff was checking and repairing the engine while Frank and Columbia were collecting and sewing clothes that would fit them on earth.

'_Earth. Nation and Cosmo McKinley,' _Magenta thought with a smile and leaned back.  
_'These names really sound like a shock-treatment...' _

_*****FIN*****_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a review if you think it is worth to do so. Thank you! :)  
**_


End file.
